Just a Drop of Perfume
by death by storm
Summary: Wolfram has had it with waiting. He has decided to get Yuuri to call off their engagement. However, his plans are ruined when he and Yuuri become the testing subjects for Anissina's newest invention. YUURAM duh


Ack, this is my first Kyou Kara Maoh! fic and as always when I write my first fic for a new favourite series I am a bit nervous. My biggest worry is getting the characters down right so I'm just going to wing it. By the way, this contains SLASH. If you are in any way offended by this, it mind boggles me that you chose to read this fandom in the first place.

Disclaimer: Do you have any idea how smutty this series would have been if I had been the one to create it? There you go.

_Skin rubbing up against skin. Wolfram gazed down at his lover as their two voices cried out in perfect harmony for the delicious pressure put on their arousals. Gasps and murmurs of pleasure escaped from Yuuri's lips rang throughout the room. He felt Yuuri's shy hands wandering curiously all over his body heightening his already heated state._

_ Wolfram sat up properly straddling him as he ghosted his fingers down the heaving chest of his lover. He brought them back up again and tweaked first the left nipple and then the right earning the widening eyes and the glazed look of want, need, love and lust playing across Yuuri's face to a higher peak. To see him in this state only heightened Wolfram's own desire. To think that after waiting so long and fighting so hard for him, that he finally had his fiancée willingly under his fingers and submitting to his every touch, he almost came there from the mere thought._

_He leaned over and brushed his lips hard against Yuuri's trying to convey his want for the boy through the pressure of his lips. At the same time that his left hand fell upon the pillow by Yuuri's head, his right was already circling downwards to wrap around his lover's erection. Yuuri's hands reached up an d fingernails dug into his shoulders and he writhed beneath him gasping Wolfram's name under his breath._

_Wolfram removed his lips from the ones beneath him. "Yuuri..." he murmured back. They both seemed to freeze as the word passed his lips like a gentle caress. Time started again abruptly as he smashed his lips to Yuuri's again but Yuuri was pushing him away now. _

_Their eyes met in a bond that was so much more than mere eye contact. It was a contract of the pledging of each soul to the other's. "Wolf please, I want you now. I lo - " _

Wolfram was brought to a much – unwanted conscious state by the bright rays of the early morning sun that cheerily shone in through the window. He gasped for breath and turned to see Yuuri sleeping beside him. His heart beat in perfect tandem with the pulsing between his legs.

There was an ache in his chest as he realized belatedly that it was all a dream. Yuuri really didn't love him and it hurt to be reminded of this every day. His hand reached forward to touch the black hair falling into the eyes of his sleeping companion, but paused just before he made contact. His hand drew back of its own accord. Wolfram just didn't know what to do anymore. Had he not proved how deeply he cared for Yuuri again and again only to be brushed off? He was so close to giving up. There was no point if Yuuri didn't love him. All he was doing was imprisoning himself and the double black in this fruitless engagement.

Wolfram teased his lip between his teeth before getting up to go to the baths and to take care of his problem. He walked down the hall towards the royal baths deep in thought.

The baths were ready and steaming as always. Wolfram took off his nightgown and tossed it to the ground before stepping into the bath. He groaned at the feel of the hot water embracing his body. Swiftly he grasped his member which was still erect and straining from the dream. He stroked himself to completion wanting to get it over and done with. As his orgasm hit, he gasped in relief and pleasure as some of the unwanted tension was released from his body. At the same time, he felt emptier because that wasn't what he wanted most.

Wolfram grabbed the bottle that held his shampoo noting absently that it smelled a little different than usual. It reminded him of how Yuuri had smelled the day he had proposed. He put it down to the fact that it was a new bottle and the fact that he was just a little depressed. With a sigh, he laved it in his hands and then spread it over his blonde locks. It was then that he came to the decision that he was going to ask Yuuri to end the engagement today. He just couldn't deal with the pain of rejection time and again.

At the beginning Wolfram had understood that it was an accident and had wanted it called off as soon as possible. Over time as he waited for Yuuri to call off the engagement, he had begun to appreciate the wimp more and more. One day he just noticed that he wasn't protecting him out of duty anymore, but was glad to do so. And then later found it to be love. Patiently, he had waited for Yuuri to return those feelings. He had waited in vain however, as Yuuri showed no signs of changing his views towards a relationship between two boys. Still, he loved Yuuri deeply. He felt that the only reason that Yuuri didn't call it off was because he didn't know how to.

Wolfram's chest spasmed as he held back his tears. His lips trembled as he ducked his head under the water to wash out the soap and began to dutifully bathe the rest of his body. He rinsed himself off and stepped out of the bath too preoccupied to notice that the label on his bottle had changed. It said: "Just a Drop of Perfume – kun. Guaranteed to bring the true feelings of the one you love to the surface."

Wolfram changed into his usual immaculate blue uniform and strapped his sword to his side. He then wandered back into their – no Yuuri's bedroom to dutifully wake up his fiancée for what would be the last time. The bed was empty. Wolfram couldn't help but feel that it was almost as if it was an omen to the fact that his decision was the right one and that it was already in motion. He decided that Yuuri had already gone to breakfast. It was, in his opinion the best time to do it.

He walked through the castle until he reached the door to the room everyone used to take their meals in. Wolfram paused and took a deep breath to calm himself before he laid his hand on the door. He pushed the door open briskly and stepped into the room. Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be served. As he took his seat next to Yuuri, Wolfram noticed that neither Anissina nor his mother were there yet. It was of no concern to him however as he leaned over to mutter into Yuuri's ear.

"Slap me across the left cheek," he muttered.

Yuuri frowned at him and visibly suppressed a shudder. "Why?" he demanded.

"You want to be free of this engagement and able to find some noblewoman to marry right? Well, you are free to do it," Wolfram said. "I won't stop you."

Yuuri seemed to be distracted though. "You smell really good, Wolf."

"Yuuri, it's the same stuff I always use. Listen to me! I formally request that you end our engagement. Isn't that what you have been wanting for the last two years?"

"Wolfram..." Yuuri trailed off.

"Wimp!" Wolfram said feeling horribly frustrated and confused.

"Don't call me that," Yuuri muttered automatically as he leaned closer.

They were unaware that any other conversation at the table had long since ceased and that they now had a captive audience. Wolfram felt his anger reach to a boiling point and he stood up. He then proceeded to grab Yuuri by the arm and drag him out of the room.

"Wolfram..."

"Wimp!" came the conditioned reply as he cast his eyes around for a door. He saw one across the hall and tore it open before dragging his fiancée inside.

Wolfram slammed the door behind him sealing them in darkness before he pushed Yuuri

against the door.

"Wolfram what're you - "

"Listen to me Yuuri! This can't go on any longer. I want you to call off the engagement." Wolfram said with a slight tremble in his voice. "I can't take it anymore. You obviously don't feel the same way I do and ..."

"Wolfram you know, I think that I might lo – like you more than a friend," Yuuri said dreamily seemingly drunk on something.

"Goddammit you wimp! Don't do this to me," Wolfram said, choked as he felt his heart stop. There seemed to be claws encircling his heart that constricted further with every word that came past Yuuri's lips. The tears that had been threatening to spill over since he had made his choice welled up and traced tracks down his cheeks. His hands crept up from Yuuri's arms onto his shoulders. He pushed his face into Yuuri's hair has he tried in vain to keep the tears from coming out. "Do you have any idea what it is like to be pushed away every time by the one you love most?" he said in a strangled whisper. "I just wish - "

Arms reached up and wrapped around Wolfram's neck and he felt Yuuri bury his face into his chest childishly. "M'sorry, Wolf," came the muffled reply. "I don't want to call off the engagement. Love you."

Before Wolfram could respond in anger or joy, the body in his arms fell limp. "Yuuri? Yuuri!"

Alarmed Wolfram held him up and pulled open the door. The double black leaned against his chest barely able to stay on his feet. He stumbled out of the broom closet and almost ran into Anissina who was standing in front of Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad and Greta. Cheri-sama had yet to make an appearance.

She took one look at the semi – conscious boy in Wolfram's arms. "I see the perfume I set in your shampoo last night _did_ accomplish something after all."

"What?" Wolfram's eyes widened in shock and fury. The tears on his face immediately evaporated and he felt like nothing would please him more at the moment than sending a fireball straight through the red – haired woman.

Anissina pulled a glass jar full of a strange pink liquid out of her pocket and presented it to Wolfram. "Presenting Just a Drop of Perfume kun! Modeled after Cheri-sama's special perfume and guaranteed to make your significant other express their feelings honestly to you. I couldn't find Gunter or Gwendal to use for test subjects, so I decided to help Heika admit his feelings to you."

"Was that all it was supposed to do?" Wolfram asked dryly. "Or is this just a part of the side effects?"

"Yes that was all that it was supposed to do. Since it knocked out Heika, I declare this invention a failure!" she announced. "You might want to head over to the baths and wash that stuff off before it affects Maou Heika any farther." With that, she stuffed the bottle back into her pocket and walked off to fix her invention.

"Oh no heika!" Gunter wailed and tried to pull Yuuri out of Wolfram's arms. Wolfram took a step back and glowered at all present.

"I'm going to take him for a bath to get this ridiculous stuff off of him and me," he said and half dragged half carried a dazed Yuuri down the hall.

They made it to the baths without incident. Wolfram wasted no time but tossed his fiancée fully clothed into the steaming baths. He watched dispassionately as Yuuri was fully submerged underwater before he came up spluttering and fully aware again. "Wolfram! What was that for?"

"Anissina decided to use us to test her newest invention on," Wolfram replied as he casually stripped himself naked and slipped into the bath. He made sure to dunk himself so that all of the odd scent would be washed off.

"Whoa Wolfram! What are you doing?" Yuuri yelped.

"Isn't it obvious wimp? I have to get the stuff off of me too. It's a danger to you," he snorted fondly as he came back up. He tossed his dripping hair out of his eyes and leaned back on the edge of the pool to enjoy the warmth of the water. "So about the engagement?" The question came out with forced casualness.

"I... I don't want to call off the engagement," Yuuri said quietly. "It still will take me time to a- adjust to this but I think I - "

Wolfram looked at him with an uncharacteristically goofy smile on his face. He got up and walked over to where his fiancée stood in his dripping wet clothes. "I know," he said simply and pressed his lips to the tip of Yuuri's nose. A blush dusted the Demon King's face and Wolfram made a mental note to thank Anissina later. "Now let's get you out of those wet clothes now hmm?"

_Well, that's it. My first Kyou kara maoh fic. I hope that all of you who read this enjoyed it. I tried to keep the characters canon the best I could and still have a Yuuram pairing. As with any story, I do enjoy feedback and constructive criticism so please review!_


End file.
